Family First
by coolness49
Summary: One brother is left out in the cold when his mom dies, dad abandons him and sister is taken away to another family. Could there still be hope in his new life or will family have to come first
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaaaaaay random fist bump. Ok let's get down to business… Do you want to build a snowman?!****JJ****J**** No ****L**

**Family First**

As I watched the rain cascade down the car windows I could still hear my sister screaming for David to stop. Me screaming for her to run. For her to leave. I was snapped back to reality when Mrs. Parks started to talk

"Hamato Yoshi and Teingshen have three kids about your age Donnie so you don't have to worry about not having anyone to play with. They also live not too far from the park so you … are you listening to me? Donnie I know you miss your sister but this is what has to happen. Anyhow, you're very lucky you were adopted by a nice family who understands you're… condition"

"I'm lucky?" I asked "I better go by a lottery ticket then."

"We're here" Mrs. Parks said pulling up to a gray and white three story building.

"So this is what New York looks like?" I asked looking out the window

"Yeah. I'm not gonna lie to you Donnie, it is a lot different from Miami but this is your home. Now, let's go meet your family" she said stepping out and coming around to the other side of the car. I got my backpack out of the trunk, pulled my hood over my face and followed Mrs. Parks up the drive way. A few seconds after Mrs. Parks rang the doorbell a young Japanese woman about in her thirty's opened the door.

"Why hello there you must be Donatello, I'm Teingshen." She said holding her hand out to me. Why would she want to shake hands with me, doesn't she know I'm not human? I shook her outstretched hand anyway just because I didn't want to be rude, I have enough problems as it is. "Aren't you polite? My boys wouldn't do that if it was to save their lives well except for Leo. Speaking of the boys you want to go meet them?" I shook my head yes while trying to avoid eye contact. I really did not want to be here, why couldn't I just stay at the orphanage with Mrs. Parks? There people understand what I'm going through. They understand who I'm am.

I followed Teingshen into a wide room with pale green walls and covered windows. Sitting in the middle of the room on a big light brown couch was a kid around my age. He was wearing a neon orange tank top, brown skater shorts and a mask a lighter shade of orange. The thing is he wasn't human he was a mutant. A mutant turtle just like me. When he noticed us entering he sprang of the couch and wrapped me in a hug screaming something about a fourth ninja.

"That's Michelangelo, Mikey put your brother down" Teingshen said in a stern voice. Iii "Oh sorry" he said setting me back on the floor finally giving me a chance to breathe "my names Mikey what's your name?"

"Donnie" I said rubbing my arms and trying not to wince. I mean I get it this is a nice family but it's not mine. I wanted my sister. My mom. My dad. I was suddenly thrown off my train of thoughts when Mrs. Parks said it was time for her to go.

"You have to leave already?" I asked looking up at Mrs. Parks with a pleading expression

"Yeah Donnie I have to go drive one of the girls to her new home. Here take this" she said handing me a card. I don't know why she's giving me this. I know her number by heart.

"Fine" I said looking down at the floor again. It felt like being left at the orphanage all over again

"Donnie you're going to be fine. This is a very nice family. I wouldn't put you here if it wasn't right for you." She said "it was nice seeing you again Teingshen." Mrs. Parks said

"It was a pleasure seeing you again too Teresa." Teingshen responded with a bow. When the door closed behind Mrs. Parks Teingshen was the first to break the silence. "Would you like to meet the other boys Donatello?"

"Yes please" I answered as I followed Teingshen and Mikey down a hallway with pale green walls just like the living room. Teingshen stopped at a door with **Do Not Enter** sign written in dark red and a **please knock** sign written in bright blue. Well this is gonna be fun, I thought as Teingshen slowly opened the door.

**Sooooooo who likes it? If you have comments or criticisms feel free to leave a review. Criticisms make me a better writer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all my beautiful fans! Remember if you want me to make a character for you in this or any story of mine just send me a message or post a review with your characters' name, age, girl or boy, and if their a human, mutant or shape shifter and I might put them in!**

**Chapter 2**

When Tang Shen opened the door a voice screeched for her to stay out while another told her to come in. I stepped in and looked around to find that there was a curtain dividing the room down the middle. On one side there was a bed with a dark blue comforter and pillow. Posters of what looked like a dorky space cartoon plastered the walls. Laying on the bed with a comic book of the same cartoon sat another mutant like me. He wore a navy blue under armor sweatshirt with light grayish blue jeans. Oddly enough he wore a dark blue mask just like Mikey's.

"Hi my names Leonardo but you can call me Leo" he said getting off the bed to come stand in front of me. Great, the nice one. Not that I have anything against nice people it's just sometimes they can be a little nosey. And really annoying. "Hey Raph come meet Donnie!" Leo yelled to his brother on the other side of the curtain. When there wasn't an answer Leo slid the curtain to the side revealing a bed the color of crimson blood, shelves of spray paint, a drum set and a tank with a baby turtle in it. Hypocritical.

"Get out!" a voice screamed from the mutant sitting in the middle of the floor. He sported a red hoodie covering his eyes but I could still see the red mask. "Get out!" he screamed again pushing us out of the room. "How about you show Donnie his room" he snapped slamming the door in our faces.

"I am sorry Donatello he is usually not like this. Michelangelo, Leonardo go show your brother his room." Tang shen said quietly opening and closing the door behind her.

"Well that's a great first impression." I said sarcastically turning to Leo.

"Yeah but he is right, come see our room… Adventure!" Mikey screamed quickly running down the hallway, his hands in the air like a superhero flying to save the day. We followed him to a room split down the middle with a curtain just like Leo and Raph's. On one side the walls were covered in skate board and karate posters. The shelves and toy boxes were stuffed with action figures and toy cars.

On the other side was a bed with a light purple quilt. There was a white desk slid against one wall and on it was a silver dell laptop. Mental note: thank Tang shen for it later. I got my stuff out of my bag and started putting it away with the help of Leo. About an hour later Tang shen called us down for dinner.

At the table was Raph, Leo, Tang shen and a Japanese man about in his thirties. Mikey eagerly took a seat next to Leo while I stood in the doorway. They were happy. Talking and laughing like only a real family can. I was the odd man out, the one that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Donnie, bro come meet sensei" he said gesturing to the man sitting next to Tang shen. I took the seat next to Raph and smiled at sensei. For some reason I felt that I didn't have to be shy around him.

"Welcome Donatello. My name is Hamato Yoshi but you may call me sensei" he said returning the smile.

After that they all didn't seem like complete strangers (well except for Raph). I went back upstairs feeling happy for the first time in what felt like forever.

"There's no place like home!" Mikey sighed as he flopped down on his bed and dived under the covers.

"There's no place like home" I repeated under my breath as I pulled the blanket up to my chin and the world slowly faded to black.

**Until next time have a b-e-a-utiful day "There's no place like home" the Wizard of Oz P.S. for all my loyal fans who care, my brother doesn't like my stories and thinks I should stop typing. If you agree that I should keep posting please post a review. Love you guys and I appreciate the support3**


	3. Chapter 3

**my computer was broken and I couldn't type so I apologize. Here is the next chapter of family! Weeeeee lets go to the paper moon and play hide and seek with the zombies!**

Chapter 2

"Daniel what are you doing?" I asked walking into the kitchen where he was standing with a pair of scissors and our cut up family portrait. The one that I was now not in. It had been the last picture we had taken with mom and now he's destroying it! "What are you doing?" I asked again starting to get pretty ticked off. Who does this idiot think he is? That was my picture too! Moms gone we arnt able to take another one!

"I don't have to answer to you freak. Get out of my house, its your fault she died!" he whipping around and striking my arm with the scissors. "Where's Talena?" he yelled, his voice thick with anger yet he seemed to be smiling at the cut on my arm. It reached from my left wrist and extended to my forearm and was now dripping with dark crimson blood.

" I-I don't know" I stuttered backing up. I bumped into the chair behind me and fell on my butt trying to get out when Daniel picked up the scissors and came at me again. This time striking my right arm, I cried out in pain as the scissors dug there way deeper into my olive green skin now stained with sticky red blood.

"Dad what are you doing?!" my sister Tally screamed running to my side.

"Talena get in your room, NOW!" he yelled. When she didn't go he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the hall towards her room. She stumbled and fell to her knees but quickly stood up and ran back to me as I tried to stand. "I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he screamed whipping around and slapping her. She cried out as she crumpled into a heap on the floor by my side. I was hoping it was from shock and that she wasn't really hurt. " Now back to you freak" he said turning to me with a sinister grin.

" Donnie- Donatello wake up" I heard Leo cry through a fog of unconsciousness as I bolted upright. My hands flew to my arms expecting to feel the bleeding again but I felt nothing. I looked around and saw that I was still laying in the bed with the purple comforter. I was still safe.

"Donnie are you alright? I heard you yelling from across the hall. Did you have a bad dream-?" he stopped when his eyes passed over the scars on my arms. Last night I had taken off my sweat shirt because it was too warm in here. "What happened?" Leo asked, his eyes filling with concern and, sympathy? "Donnie you know you can trust me right? I promise I wont tell anybody. Unless your hurting yourself, then I have to tell sensei or Tang shen."

"I don't need you going all school councilor on me, and anyways how do I know I can trust you? I thought I could trust my step dad after my mom died but I couldn't. Now I'm stuck here with a family I don't know in a place that is anything except comforting!" I exclaimed, tears brimming my eyes. "I don't… want… to talk about it." I said pulling the pillow over my head and inching deeper under the covers finally letting the tears flow freely. I knew now that I was truly alone

**With Donnie thinking he's alone in the world(and Leo playing school councilor) what is there for him to do? If you have any questions or comments please leave a review it would be greatly appreciated! P.S sorry its short.**


End file.
